Clan
by Asrial
Summary: Un Atlante ne peut pas vivre sans Clan. Celui du Sanctuaire est petit mais s'agrandira. peut-être. Shion X Mu X Kiki X Kanon X Saga. Défi proposé sur le RPG stseyaoi


Clan

Ceci est la réponse à un challenge lancé par joueuse Milo sur le RPG stseiyaoi

Voici les conditions

- **NC-17** sinon rien !  
>- La présence d'un <strong>épilateur électrique rose<strong>  
>- Le placement judicieux de la phrase suivante, à la première personne, dans le dialogue : <strong>"Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû enduire cette pantoufle de Nutella avant de l'insérer"<strong>.

Defi relevé !

##################

Shion se passa une main sur le visage.  
>C'était la huitième fois en une semaine que Kiki se trouvait ainsi devant lui suite à une plainte.<p>

"- Kiki… Tu as dix-sept ans ! Tu n'es plus un enfant ! Les plaisanteries que l'on accepte de la part d'un enfant, on ne les accepte plus d'un adulte !"

"- Je ne suis pas encore adulte, grand pope. Demain."

Shion se tourna vers Mu qui haussa les épaules.

Lui n'avait pas eut l'occasion de sacrifier à la tradition lorsqu'il avait tourné dix-huit ans, à son grand regret d'ailleurs. Mais à Jamir, il n'y avait guère que les yaks à embêter….Alors l'intérêt de faire des farces….

"- Il solde ses comptes, Maître. Il a encore douze heures pour ça."

"- Mais les chaussons d'Aldé, Mu ! Et encore, ça c'est une gentille plaisanterie ! Mais…"

"- JE VEUX QU'IL SOIT PUNI !" Hurla Aphrodite qui tenait ses bras levés au dessus de sa tête, des pansements sous les aisselles, là où l'alcool versé dans son **épilateur électrique rose** s'était déversé avant de prendre feu à cause du moteur.

Kiki eut une grimace.

Il n'avait pas prévu que le pauvre poisson serait brûlé. Il pensait juste que l'alcool versé sur les poils arrachés le piquerait un peu. Pas qu'il serait blessé.

Oups….

Il baissa le nez.

Là, il s'en voulait un peu. Pour de vrai.

Pour les autres, personne n'avait été blessé. Donc ce n'était pas grave. Collant, malodorant, un poil humiliant au pire, mais jamais blessant. Pour le poisson…

"- Je suis désolé, Aphrodite. Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous blesser. Juste que ça pique un peu." Se désola le jeune Atlante en agitant ses cheveux roux.

Il les laissait un peu pousser depuis qu'il avait quinze ans, comme c'était son droit en tant qu'Atlante. Il devrait attendre sa majorité pour avoir le droit de leur faire dépasser ses épaules. La coupe de cheveux était une marque de statut pour sa race. Il n'y avait ainsi que les anciens qui avaient le droit de les avoir libre. Lui devrait les natter jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus apprenti. Ensuite, il devrait les nouer avec une barrette en cuivre. Le lien en cuir, comme celui de son maître Mu, était un symbole de haut statut même si on aurait pu croire le contraire. C'était celui juste en dessous de celui d'ancien. C'était aussi le signe qu'il était l'héritier de Shion.

Devant les excuses de Kiki, Aphrodite cessa de crier.

"- Bon…. Excuses acceptées. Mais ne recommence pas, tu veux ?"

L'adolescent hocha la tête. Embêter le monde, oui. Faire du mal aux gens, non….

Le chevalier d'or finit par quitter le hall du palais du pope, les bras toujours en l'air comme des ailes de poulet.

Aie.

Une fois le chevalier d'or partit, Shion ramena les chaussons sur le tapis.

"- Pour les chaussons d'Aldébaran….."

"- Je lui en payerais d'autre. Ils sont irrécupérables."

"- Pourquoi Aldé ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait ?"

La "tradition" qu'éprouvait Kiki depuis un mois était considérée comme la mort de l'enfant et la naissance de l'adulte. Il fallait solder la première avant de s'ouvrir à la seconde. Ce que faisait l'ado ne pouvait pas être reproché à l'adulte. Tous les jeunes Atlantes en avaient toujours profités. Mais Agharta n'était pas le Sanctuaire. Ou plutôt, le Sanctuaire n'était pas Agharta.  
>Certains vivaient assez mal les plaisanteries de l'adolescent même si le pope faisait preuve d'une patience angélique.<p>

"- Ce n'est pas à Aldébaran que j'en ai. Mais j'avais besoin de gros chaussons moelleux et il est le seul qui fasse du 52.

Shion soupira encore.

"- Tant que tu les remplaces…."

Kiki eut un grand sourire qui s'élargit encore en voyant son maître Mu se coller à moitié à maître Shion. Puisqu'il n'y avait plus de plaignant, les trois Atlantes se transférèrent pedibus gambettes jusqu'aux appartements du pope.

Il ne fallut pas une minute à Mu pour annexer les genoux de son maître et réclamer un câlin que Shion fut trop heureux de lui donner.

Une lueur d'envie trouble passa dans les yeux de Kiki.

Saga et Kanon était en mission depuis une semaine. L'instinct grégaire et de meute des Atlantes leur faisait très mal vivre l'absence de leur compagnon quand ils étaient en vadrouille. Lorsque les jumeaux étaient absent, Mu ne regagnait que rarement sa maison. Rester seul sans un membre de son Clan était au dessus de ses forces, surtout après autant d'année de solitude.

Pour l'instant, le dis Clan était minuscule, ce qui augmentait d'autant la difficulté pour les deux Atlantes de rester seul quand leurs compagnons étaient en vadrouille. Un clan de quatre membres, c'était ridicule.

Comment Shion avait-il réussit a rester seul aussi longtemps sans devenir fou terrorisait Kiki autant que ça le fascinait. Les Atlantes n'étaient pas fait pour vivre seuls

Même s'ils n'en parlaient pas, Kiki savait que ses deux aînés aimeraient qu'il se joigne à leur Clan mais ne l'y forcerait jamais. D'autant moins qu'il faudrait pour cela également y intégrer le compagnon ou la compagne du gamin quand il l'aurait trouvé. Rare étaient les humains à pouvoir accepter l'idée de partager leur moitié avec d'autres personnes et encore plus a accepter l'amour incestueux qui existaient parmi les membres d'un même clan. Si le Clan actuel était constitué de deux couples, il l'était tout autant par un quatuor. C'était troublant, complexe et bizarre pour beaucoup.  
>Parce que le partage était souvent total.<p>

Qu'était l'intimité des corps après celle de l'esprit ?

Kiki était tombé plus souvent qu'a son tour sur un grand lit ovin remplit de béliers et de jumeaux, tous empilés les uns sur les autres, avec suffisamment peu de tissu sur le dos pour que l'évidence de leur relation soit présenté par Capitaine Obvious lui-même en prime-time sur la Fox.

L'adolescent fit la grimace.

Il devait arrêter de descendre aux baraquements des gardes. Ils regardaient des trucs débiles qui allaient le contaminer.

Kiki soupira encore.

Il ne connaissait pas exactement sa date et son heure de naissance. Pour un Atlante c'était pourtant d'une importance capitale. Comme personne ne les connaissait, Shion avait décidé en tant qu'Ancien de prendre la date et l'heure de la découverte du bébé par Mu au pied de la tour de Jamir.

Kiki n'avait pas plus de quelques heures quand il avait été abandonné par ses parents après tout…

Un gros soupir lui échappa encore.

Il se languissait de plus en plus d'avoir quelqu'un près de lui pour s'occuper de lui et dont s'occuper. Non que vivre avec son maître Mu lui pèse, bien au contraire. Il l'aurait même fait de façon plus définitive. Mais justement, s'il voulait quelqu'un qui soit à lui, il savait que vivre hors Clan le tuerai a brève échéance.

Pendant un temps, Kiki avait caressé l'idée de faire des avances à un certain bâtard de chinois et de japonais qui avait une fâcheuse tendance a avoir des problèmes ophtalmologiques mais y avait renoncé lorsque le dit bronze lui avait fait part de ses desseins matrimoniaux avec une orpheline chinoise très très gourde. Depuis, l'adolescent soupirait de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse faire battre son cœur. Il s'en serait bien ouvert à son maître Mu. Le Bélier lui avait bien assuré qu'il "saurait", Kiki n'y croyait pas trop bien qu'il ai deux exemples de la choses sous le nez. Sans compter que le mouton parme n'avait plus trop de temps à consacrer a son élève pour ce genre de choses Depuis qu'il était devenu évident que l'armure d'or du Bélier ne voudrait pas de Kiki mais que l'argent du burin du graveur le regardait avec quelque chose de positif dans le casque, Mu avait du remuer ciel et terre pour se trouver un nouveau successeur. Il l'avait trouvé quelques temps plus tôt, mais l'enfant n'avait encore que quelques mois, trop jeune pour l'entraîner, mais pas assez âgé pour ne pas devoir le surveiller en permanence. Mu ne devait qu'a la bienveillance de Shaka d'avoir sa journée de libre. Avoir un ou deux bébés sur les bras ne gênait pas la Vierge plus que ça et le petit démon aux cheveux noir qui lui servait de futur élève adorait positivement le tout petit agneau tout neuf aux point vert sur le front. Avoir les deux enfants ensemble ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour eux…Et avec un peu de chance, deux membres du Clan en prime. Kiki était d'ailleurs presque sur que la Vierge s'y serait joint avec plaisir mais n'osait pas se proposer avec son compagnon, certains qu'on leur éclaterait de rire au nez. Ils étaient humains après tout….

Aussi, Kiki se retrouvait-il un peu lâché dans la nature bien que son instinct grégaire lui hurle son besoin de s'accrocher aux autres.

Dans les faits, le jeune Atlante avait plus ou moins migré d'un étage chez le taureau. Aldébaran avait été gentil et compréhensif avec lui.

La grande montagne de muscles que tout le monde prenait plus ou moins pour un abruti montrait chaque jour à l'adolescent qu'il était plus fin que bien des chevaliers d'or.

Cultivé, Sensible, affecté d'un humour délicat et un peu décalé, le taureau avait accepté la présence de Kiki chez lui avec une aisance qui avait laissé le petit bélier tout timide.

S'il appréciait particulièrement le grand brésilien, Kiki ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir furieusement lorsqu'Aldébaran se montrait gentil avec lui, au point de faire glousser Mu, Shion et les Jumeaux, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Lorsque ça se passait devant lui, Aldébaran fronçait les sourcils et demandait au Clan d'arrêter de se moquer.

Kiki ne comprenait pas trop. Il était presque sur qu'il ne comprenait pas exactement de quoi se moquait les membres du Clan. Lorsqu'il avait demandé au grand taureau, le chevalier d'or avait juste sourit. Ce n'était rien. Il ne fallait pas faire attention. Il n'y avait rien a comprendre. Mu et Shion étaient juste idiot des fois.

"- Kiki ?"

L'adolescent sursauta.  
>Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était recroquevillé sur son siège et se griffait les bras presque au sang. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Mu quitta les bras de Shion pour soigner les griffures.<p>

"- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

L'adolescent secoua la tête, incapable d'expliquer son angoisse et la détresse soudaine qui l'oppressaient.

"- Qu'est ce que j'ai ?"

Shion hocha la tête.

"- Rien de bien méchant, trésor…Tu as juste quelques heures de plus que Mu ne le pensait."

"- Quoi ?"

"- Tu as un amoureux ?"

L'adolescent secoua la tête sans comprendre. Qu'est ce que ça avait a voir avec ça ?

"- Quoi ? N…Non…"

Les deux autres Atlantes parurent une minute surpris avant de hocher la tête. Mu aida Kiki à se lever puis le porta presque jusqu'à la chambre de Shion. Kiki se laissa pousser dessus puis déshabiller sans protester, un peu hagard, pendant que Shion fermait les rideaux. Le pope rejoignit les deux jeunes Atlantes pour se coller à eux, peau à peau.

La boule d'angoisse qui étreignait Kiki disparu presque aussitôt. Sa nudité et celle de ses deux aînés ne le choquèrent pas plus que ça. Il les avait déjà vu au bain, entre autre, alors…. Il laissa Mu le prendre dans ses bras et Shion coller son torse à son dos.

Les tremblements qui avaient commencés à remonter le long de son échine diminuèrent progressivement avant de disparaître totalement.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il était bien…  
>Et les doigts de Mu qui couraient sur sa cuisse, ceux de Shion sur sa hanche étaient mieux que bien.<br>Un énorme soupir lui échappa. Du pur contentement. Un apaisement absolu et épidermique qu'il ne comprenait pas et ne cherchait pas a comprendre.

Un autre soupir lui échappa lorsque les lèvres de Mu glissèrent sur sa gorge et que celle de Shion se posèrent sur son épaule.

Un instant, il voulu protester mais laissa tomber.  
>C'était normal. C'était attendu.<p>

C'était ce qui devait être.

Il soupira une fois de plus.

Ils n'étaient que trois mais il sentait deux autres présences avec eux. Sans doute Saga et Kanon.

Mu jeta un coup d'œil à son maître. C'était une tentative presque désespérée qu'ils faisaient. Rien ne leur assurait que Kiki serait compatible à leur Clan. Si ce n'était pas le cas, le pauvre petit devrait subir les affres de la majorité sans leur aide, comme Mu et Shion l'avaient vécut avait lui. C'était une douleur déchirante qu'ils ne voulaient à personne.

Kiki ferma les yeux. Il enfouit son museau dans l'épaule de son maître, totalement abandonné aux caresses des deux autres Atlantes. Petit à petit, il sentait la présence de Mu et Shion s'affermir dans son esprit, comme a la recherche de quelque chose. Un petit cri de surprise lui échappa lorsqu'une caresse particulièrement audacieuse de Shion sur ses reins lui arracha une onde de plaisir inattendue.

L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil un peu craintif à ses deux aînés. Il réalisait à présent où l'emmenait les gestes des deux autres Atlantes. Ils voulaient bien de lui ? Même s'il était tout seul ? Et lui, voulait-il d'eux ?

Le jeune Atlante se recroquevilla machinalement sur lui-même. Immédiatement, les mains de Shion et Mu se retirèrent de lui.

Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment. Les deux béliers attendaient que l'agneau prenne sa décision. Le moindre geste, la moindre parole de leur part aurait pour tout gâcher et repousser Kiki. Ou le "forcer" a les rejoindre et le lui faire regretter le reste de sa vie.  
>C'était une décision définitive qu'ils attendaient de lui. Ce dont le jeune Atlante n'était pas forcément conscient.<p>

"- Pourquoi ?" Finit par murmurer Kiki

"- Tu es des nôtres."

"- N'importe qui ferait l'affaire alors ?" Soupira l'adolescent.

Les deux Béliers retinrent difficilement le geste de prendre Kiki dans leurs bras pour chasser la tristesse de ses traits, ce dont l'adolescent leur fut reconnaissant. Si les deux aînés avaient fait preuve de tendresse à cet instant entre tous, l'adolescent savait qu'il aurait accepté n'importe quoi, juste pour repousser le froid affreux qui lui enserrait le cœur. Il réalisait lentement qu'il "voulait" les rejoindre. Qu'il avait besoin de rester avec eux. Et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Mu l'ai élevé ou quelque autre considération filiale.

Non.

Kiki avait un instant goûté à la plénitude que pouvait accorder le Clan et si était sentit bien. A sa place. SA place. Entre toutes. Il savait que même s'il pouvait fonder son propre Clan ou rejoindre un autre s'il en trouvait un, ce ne serait pas pareil. Pas aussi équilibrant et….bien… tout simplement bien…. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'éducation qu'il avait reçut, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. D'ailleurs, il s'en fichait. Simplement, l'idée de ne pas se joindre à ses deux maîtres lui semblait à présent la plus atroce des souffrances.

Un long frisson lui remonta le long du dos.

Ses maîtres n'avaient toujours pas répondu à sa question, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient bougés.

Ce n'étaient pas a eux de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit.

C'était son choix a lui.

"- C'est pour toute la vie hein ?" Murmura encore le jeune futur argent qui commençait à se calmer.

Shion hocha simplement la tête.

Kiki les considéra un long moment.

Serait-il contemptible aux yeux de ses maîtres s'il refusait ? Le serait-il a ceux des autres chevaliers s'il acceptait ? Déjà, certains voyaient d'un assez sale œil le quatuor des deux Atlantes et des jumeaux. Alors avec deux personnes de plus… Parce que pour Kiki, il était hors de question qu'il resta célibataire très longtemps. Confusément, il était presque sur d'avoir déjà fait son choix sans être encore capable de le vocaliser. Alors s'associer à vie avec Shion et Mu ?

Le petit Atlante soupira lourdement.

Pourquoi même se poser la question ? Franchement ?

Lentement, presque timide, il revint enfouir son museau dans l'épaule de son maître et passer ses bras autours de sa taille. Tout aussi lentement, Shion passa les siens autours des deux jeunes béliers pour les serrer contre lui.

Kiki soupira de contentement lorsque son dos fut pressé contre le torse de Shion.

Acceptait-il ?

Les deux aînés ne bougèrent pas davantage. Kiki du prendre son courage à deux mains pour lever le nez. Il embrassa timidement Mu sur les lèvres pour se retourna entre les bras des deux Ors pour embrasser celle de Shion.  
>Alors les deux aînés lui sourire.<p>

Une vague de soulagement déferla sur le jeune atlante.

Les lèvres de Shion repartirent à l'aventure sur sa gorge pendant que les mains de Mu glissaient sur ses hanches et ses cuisses.

Les yeux clos, Kiki s'abandonnait totalement à ses deux aînés… Non… ses quatre aînés. A la limite de sa conscience mais s'affirmant de seconde en seconde, il sentait la présence de Saga et Kanon, très occupés a des milliers de kilomètres de là à sacrifier a une antique danse horizontale que ses maîtres étaient très déterminés à lui apprendre.

Un doux ronron lui fit rouvrir les yeux. C'est avec amusement qu'il constata qu'il sortait de la gorge de Shion. Le vieux bélier n'en était probablement même pas conscient comme le prouvait l'étincelle amusée et tendre dans les yeux de Mu.

Le mouton embrassa fugitivement le bélier puis l'agneau avant de s'écarter un brin. Kiki resta une seconde interdit avant de comprendre lorsque les lèvres de Shion quittèrent son ventre pour une résidence un peu plus basse et proéminente de son anatomie qui lui arracha un geignement de plaisir lorsque la dite protubérance fut engloutie dans la caverne humide et chaude.

Mu glissa une main dans les cheveux de son élève. La tendresse et l'amour même clairement visibles sur son visage.

Kiki attrapa une main de son maître dans la sienne. Ce que lui faisait le grand bélier était trop bon et inconnu pour qu'il puisse le subir sans avoir un lien tangible avec la réalité. Mu serra la main de Kiki dans la sienne avant de se pencher sur lui pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Les deux hommes échangèrent leur souffle quelques minutes avant que Kiki se morde au sang la lèvre inférieure de Mu lorsque le plaisir déferla dans ses membres. Il gémit.

Il avait mordu Mu mais avait sentit la douleur comme la sienne.

Malgré la vague de fatigue qui le submergeait soudain, il voulu s'excuser mais Mu l'en empêcha, le sourire aux lèvres. Shion nettoya la petite coupure à petits coups de langue précautionneux. Le désir remplaça vite la fatigue pour le jeune Atlante.

Le souffle court d'un désir qui n'était plus totalement, le sien, il se redressa. Il sentait la présence des jumeaux dans son esprit mais également celle de ses maîtres.

Une brusque rougeur lui réchauffa les joues. Comme n'importe quel adolescent, il avait quelques fantasmes personnels, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé à quelque chose d'aussi érotique et narcissique à la fois. Il se voyait presque par les yeux de ses maîtres. Comme Kanon et Saga voyaient leurs compagnons par ses yeux a lui. A moins qu'il ne se voit lui-même… C'était particulièrement dérangeant et bizarre ! Encore plus lorsque ses paumes se posèrent sur le torse de Shion. Il se rendait compte qu'il savait quoi faire, qu'il savait qu'elle réaction attendre et causer. Mais ce n'était pas sa connaissance propre. C'était celle d'un autre. Il aurait du en être ulcéré probablement. Sans doute…. On lui volait sa première fois d'une certaine façon. Mais en même temps, il en était heureux. Il se sentait bien avec eux… Avec son clan.

Shion allongea l'adolescent sur Mu qui l'accueillit dans ses bras avec tendresse. La main de Shion courut sur le membre du jeune Atlante, le couvrant d'un fluide tiède. Sans même savoir comment, Kiki se glissa entre les cuisses de Mu pour le faire sien. Mu ferma les yeux une seconde pour profiter de la sensation unique d'avoir son jeune élève avec lui. Si la passion adolescent de Kiki aurait pu le blesser, la tempérance des autres le retint, faisant découvrir au jeune agneau le plaisir de l'attente et de la frustration, autant que la chaleur étroite de Mu autour de lui.  
>Shion laissa les deux jeunes gens s'accorder un instant avant de poser ses mains sur les reins de Kiki. Immédiatement, naturellement, le jeune agneau s'immobilisa. Il gémit doucement lorsque les doigts du pope, couvert du même fluide tiède tiré d'un flacon posé dans un petit récipient d'eau chaude se glissèrent lentement en lui. Ses muscles résistèrent un peu à l'invasion mais sous la pression tendre des doigts de Shion autant que de celle des présences de Mu, Saga, Kanon et le pope dans son esprit, le jeune Atlante s'abandonna rapidement à la sensation nouvelle. Un long gémissement de surprise lui échappa lorsque les doigts de Shion effleurèrent quelque chose en lui. Mu, Shion et les Jumeaux gémirent en cœur avec lui. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils avaient oublié les sensations du plaisir tout neuf de l'adolescence. Kiki sourit en même temps qu'il s'empalait sur les doigts joueurs qui l'exploraient de l'intérieur.<p>

Le Clan lui offrait sa connaissance. Lui offrait son innocence et sa candeur.

C'était un marché plus qu'honnête.  
>C'était un marché parfait.<p>

Kiki ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'une légère douleur lui emplit les reins. Elle ne dura pas. Shion était doux et déterminé dans son art. La douleur ne fut plus qu'une simple gène puis un plaisir réel lorsque le membre du vieux bélier fut entièrement en lui.

Les yeux clos, Kiki s'abandonna à ses deux amants.

Il ondulait en rythme avec le membre du pope qui allait et venait en lui. Autours de lui, Mu glissait sur son sexe avec lenteur.

Kiki enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de son maître… non… de Mu…. Il n'y avait plus… pas de maître et d'élève ici. Il ne pouvait pas y en avoir. Il y avait juste le Clan.

La sueur perla lentement sur les trois corps enlacés avant qu'un lourd frisson ne les immobilise. Ils restèrent encore ainsi un long moment, La joue de Kiki sur le torse de Mu qui lui caressait les cheveux. La joue de Shion sur le dos de Kiki quand il ne déposait pas quelque baiser sur ses épaules.

Enfin, les trois corps se séparèrent, juste le temps de se retrouver pour quelques minutes de repos avant de reprendre leurs étreintes.

Le sommeil fut long à venir.

############

**"- ** !" Hurla la voix de Misty, si fort qu'elle franchit les murs de marbre jusqu'aux appartements du pope, réveillant les trois dormeurs.

Le jeune Atlante grimaça malgré son état de détente profond.

"- Qu'est ce que tu as trafiqué encore ?" Soupira son maître pendant que Shion lui chatouillait le ventre d'une main machinale.

Kiki eut un sourire de sale gosse qui démentait ses dix huit ans et son statut d'adulte tout neuf.

"- …..Misty a été particulièrement odieux avec Marine après l'avoir sortit à Athènes. Il a passé son temps a frimer avec sa moto et à draguer tout ce qui bougeait alors qu'ils devaient être là en amoureux."

"- Et ?" S'amusait Shion, le menton posé sur l'épaule de Mu.

Kiki se redressa un peu malgré la gêne de son arrière train.

"- Il n'arrêtait pas de faire des allusions sur la taille de son pot d'échappement tuné…."

"- Est-ce que ça a avoir quelque chose avec ton vol de chaussons chez Aldé ?"

"- Ben on trouve pas de la taille 52 partout…. Mais puisqu'il n'arrête pas de mettre son gros pot en avant, ben comme ça, il sait que tout y rentre !** Mais je savais que je n'aurai pas dû enduire cette pantoufle de Nutella avant de l'insérer dedans**… Ca a dut faire du caramel quand Misty a mit les gaz. Il va falloir qu'il le change."

Shion soupira.

"- Kiki…. Voyons….."

Le jeune Atlante dont les cheveux étaient a présent libres de pousser eut un chaud rire de gorge.

"- Disons que c'était mon dernier acte de rébellion enfantine ?"

"- Infantile plutôt." Rit Mu avant d'attirer son élève contre lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Leur Clan avait gagné un membre. Peut-être bientôt un de plus encore, lorsque Kiki aurait décidé sur qui jeter son dévolu. Et pourquoi pas un grand machin aux pattes comme des battoirs mais au cœur gros comme ça ?


End file.
